


A lonely collection of poems

by CroaBeast



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroaBeast/pseuds/CroaBeast
Summary: My shattered heart needs her every moment of my existence.





	1. How much time has passed since I left your kingdom

Since I could meet you,  
You have been the most important thing.  
When I could see you in portraits,  
Speechless I had so much left.

I saw a warrior maiden before,  
That from his magical world came.  
I was a good jester and counselor,  
Glad all your troops with my pain.

Well how much time has passed  
Since I could meet you.  
How many memories do I treasure,  
And terrible moments without reading you.

Many times I left your world,  
To be able to survive on my own.  
What an awkward jester I've been,  
I died so many times without my maid.

The last time I walked away from you,  
He started an intense war without being prepared.  
And I, your clumsy counselor jester I could not see,  
That for help to the distant you said.

I came back, I saw your kingdom destroyed,  
Warriors defeated, murals shattered.  
I saw you, with a dull countenance,  
Willing to everything, happy for times.

And now, how much time has passed.  
Since I try to recover your joy.  
Since I try to rebuild your kingdom.  
Since ... I can see my girl again.


	2. Reaching the limit

As much as I divert my thoughts,  
Try to pretend calm,  
Under all that serious being,  
There is so much hopelessness.

That he has prayed to remain  
So much time with that beautiful chaos.  
It was not worth every word and action  
What I did just because I wanted to have you.

Too many futures that I have dreamed,  
So many nights of insomnia just thinking  
if those stars that I observe,  
They are the same ones you are looking at.

Bullies, experiences with resentment,  
useless jealousy, all at the same time.  
That only by having you in my memories,  
I can feel that pain again.

Being honest, I don't want to love.  
Much less, having to love you.  
Forcing me to hate you, to forget you,  
A life without you is worth nothing.

But, life goes on, and you've already advanced,  
It is my turn to continue my journey.  
It will be tedious, to think that I will not see you again.  
If only, there was a future with you...


	3. Nothing to lose

I'm here on a stone,  
being illuminated by the full moon,  
longing for old times and wishes,  
always contemplating memories.

With the cold and gentle night breeze,  
my thoughts plow through infinity.  
It feels so good, and at the same time it hurts,  
To think that I will never have you.

I was waiting for someone like you  
that makes me feel so alive,  
that I have a purpose in life,  
and realize that for you I am worthy.

Is there anything else in this life  
other than thinking about you?  
I just want to know if I can  
one day to force myself not to suffer.

I look at nightfall looking  
longings and lost loves,  
like an inveterate poet  
his hopelessness and infinite fears.

Let my mind flow free  
for the horizon in peace.  
In a gentle sway of the wind,  
to be able to think and dream

So much to wish you, to long for you, to think about you,  
you were constantly approaching,  
but I could not correct my reality,  
You are something that will never be fulfilled.

I do not expect anything from you, from anyone,  
I have nothing left to lose.  
I was waiting for you to teach me,  
just you, to love again.


End file.
